


One last night

by laurissy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurissy/pseuds/laurissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel Lavellan tricks Solas to come to her chambers before going out into the arbor wilds. Fluff. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so my life has been kind of sucky lately so I’m writing some Solas Lavellan fluff to cheer me up. I was thinking about something Dragonage was missing and I was thinking the scene where your love interest comes to you before the big battle. I decided to set it just before they head of into the arbor wilds. I just liked the idea of My Lavellan having one last night before everything goes to shit. Of course she doesn’t know that because Solas you heartless bastard.

There was a knock at the door. Tauriel Lavellan giggled to herself as she sat in her bath, surrounded by bubbles and the smell of flowers. “Come in”

“Inquisitor, why have you summoned…” Solas came in and then suddenly stopped as he saw his beloved lying in her bath. He could only see her face but his mind filled in the blanks of what was happening under all those bubbles. He turned a deep shade of scarlet. “Inquisitor what is the meaning of this.”

The inquisitor gave him an exaggerated look of innocence “I don’t know what you mean, I’m simply taking a bath in the oils King Markus sent me, apparently it’s meant to make your skin softer, she lifted her arm out of the water to examine it more closely. “I think its working although I could use a second opinion.”

“You didn’t summon me to comment on your bathing supplies.” Solas said looking away.

“No I didn’t” she admitted “I summoned you to ask where you’ve been, I haven’t seen you and you haven’t visited my dreams since Halamshiral.”

“You’ve been busy” he said simply, refusing to look at her.

“Yes I have” she sat up revealing her shoulders but most of her was still concealed “But I’m not now and I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“That may not be wise.” Solas told her trying to channel the grumpy Hahren.

“No but you’re my lover and I want you, Do you want me?” she bit her lip, feeling embarrassed at the vulnerability she was showing.

Solas wished he had the strength to say no but of course he didn’t. It would be an obvious lie and as every day passed he thought more and more of the inevitability of the future. He had to leave, there was no way round it, he was on a path but was it wrong to stop and take comfort in what he wanted. Probably.  “I want you Tauriel but it does you no good to make this relationship so public, it will be noted that I came up these stairs and did not come down till the next morning.”

Tauriel laughed “Solas you danced with me at Halamshiral in front of the whole of the imperial court, and then we….”

“Yes I know.” Solas said remembering his actions, the memory recreating the pleasure throughout his body.

“Everyone knows so let them gossip.” She got up revealing the whole of her body as she stepped out of the bath. She stepped towards him, her body glistening with water “I want to be with you.”

He kissed her, the voice that was telling him how much of a bad idea this was stayed quiet. He didn’t want to leave. He’d tried avoiding her and the only thing he’d accomplished is being miserable. She was still wet her clothes becoming damp. She reached for his shirt. He wanted to keep kissing her but she was insistent about getting this damn shirt off. He reluctantly left her lips so she could take the damn thing of.

Her skin was still very wet and the smell was intoxicating as he let his hands slide all over. Her skin so open, almost begging to be touched. He kissed her neck as he trailed down her body enjoying her whimpers as he tasted her flesh. She grabbed his trousers, her fingers fumbling with the string but eventually they came loose and he kicked them aside barely noticing their absent. She had noticed it though especially the erection he was now displaying. She smiled mischievously, proud that she had made him so quickly forget his composure, it became easier and easier.

She pushed him back into the bed. His face was contorted into wolf like anger as he demanded to know why he’d been stopped. She knelt in front of him taking his erection into her mouth, a pilgrim taking rest. She heard him groan as she tasted his seed. Her lips moving across his penis. She smiled again his seed on her mouth as she moved onto the bed to kiss him.

He strangely enjoyed the taste of himself as they kissed on the bed. She kissed his ears knowing how sensitive they were, he could feel his blood surging through his body as the exhilaration raced through him. She then grabbed his wrists “No magic” she commanded.

He grinned mischievously “How are you going to stop me?” His fingers sparkled with magic. He touched her breasts, he could feel his magic spread through her, and he sat up, his hands exploring her body, his magic reaching through her skin, caressing every part of her. With a large amount of effort she rolled away and reached for something on her bedside table.  As she did so her back was exposed. He kissed it, his fingers reached for her mound filled with magic as he found her entrance and started stroking it, its wet heat seeping through his fingers. Then he levered his erection into her thrusting with all her might. She’d never even thought you could do it this way he fingered her vagina while thrusting into her behind.

She panted her groaning becoming louder and louder as he continually fucked her. A part of her wanted to just stop and let him have his way with her. She’d never felt so excited, her body filled with passion. She reached her arm and managed to grab what she was looking for. She pulled his hand away from her and rolled on top of him. She knelt across his chest and grabbed his wrists again, this time putting them in handcuffs.

“Where did you get these from?” Solas asked his arms pinned above him.

She shrugged her shoulders “I thought they might come in useful” she kissed his neck gently and whispered into his skin “I knew you weren’t going to like the no magic rule.” She whispered “But you see Solas you’ve been calling the shots for way too long, tonight I’m in charge.”

“You’re the inquisitor” he replied breathless unsure where she was going to take him. For so long he’d been in control, he’d been in the fade too long where everything shaped itself to his will but she was different. She was wild and uncontrollable. A force of nature tearing through the world and he’d never seen anything so sexy.

“Kiss me.” He reached for her lips gently like a summer breeze. Their kisses were soft and yielding. Slow and steady. She stroked his ears as she kissed him sending small pulses of pleasure throughout his body. He rattled his handcuffs in irritation.  She reached for his little finger on his right hand and sucked it gently. He smiled as she did so especially as he had given him access to her breasts who he happily suckled. She smiled and then she put her finger on his lips.

“Close your eyes.” She whispered.

Confused and in a sexual haze, all he cared about right now, in this moment was making her happy. He was sure tomorrow he’d have to admonish himself for that way of thinking but at the moment tomorrow was far away and she was here. She reached for her towel and tied it around his eyes. She giggled and then she started to kiss his neck. He was a little bit scared not sure where she’d go. She started kissing him. There was no pattern to what she did but with each kiss she managed to find a place that was more sensitive than the last. He was amazed how much she had learnt about his body as she filled it with joy.

She laughed, to Solas it sounded like a long forgotten song from the ancient past. “Do you want me to set you free?” she kissed his lips for a fleeting moment.

“No I never want to leave your side” he said earnestly.

 She let her body move up and down against him enjoy the pleasure she felt as she rubbed against him. She could feel his whole body react to her, his heart beat faster, his blood boiling beneath the surface, his muscles quivering all over him. “Then I’ll make you mine.”She pinned his shoulders down and moved her to his chest. She bit down into his skin, his blood entering her mouth. The power of his life flowing into her, it was like she discovered some dark ritual. She knew that many people would disapprove. Solas didn’t appear to be one of them. He yelped in pain but it was followed by a groan of pleasure. She drank his blood determined to engulf him to make sure he couldn’t leave.

As she got up she saw the wound she’d inflicted. The blood staining her lips, a hungry wolf. It was odd like she’d discovered hunger for the first time, she’d never felt such a violent desire to consume. She grabbed his shoulders and thrust herself inside of him. The pain ripped through her but she kept going, harder and harder. The pleasure building like a tidal wave. Her walls clinging onto him as if for survival. The crash was exquisite as his seed entered her and her body shook with pleasure.

She reached for his blindfold and untied it. Revealing his eyes that were bright and full of lust and love. She released his hands and they reached around her. “You’re mine now” she said joyfully “Emma lath ma vhenan.”

“Emma lath ma Vhenan” he replied, knowing that it was not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so that was fun. I hope you enjoyed that. It was a lot of fun to write. I know quite a lot of people like dominant Solas but I think it’s more fun to have it be a bit of a power struggle. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
